Zeo Crystal
The Zeo Crystal was an extremely powerful object which produced enormous amounts of energy, constantly getting stronger as time goes on. Its power serves as a way to channel the Morphing Grid. History Origin The exact origins of the Zeo Crystal have been lost for a millennium. However, it is known to have been brought to the Earth's moon by an ancient race from the M51 Galaxy. They hid the Zeo Crystal in the Caves of Deception located beneath the Moon Palace on Earth's moon. Zeo Quest To further protect it from anybody who would try to gain control of the Zeo Crystal, namely Master Vile, the denizens of the M51 Galaxy surrounded the Zeo Crystal in a force field that would destroy anybody not purely good who came in to contact with it. Lord Zedd is aware of its location. Rita Repulsa remarked that his attempt to acquire it resulted in the damage to his face. Knowing that Master Vile had designs on the crystal, Zordon asks the Rangers to acquire and destroy it. Tommy Oliver, the White Ranger, was the only person who managed to successfully gain the Zeo Crystal and release it from the Caves of Deception. However, Master Vile managed to obtain the Crystal briefly and used its powers to wage his war against the cities of Earth. But the Power Rangers got the Crystal back away from him. Deciding that the Zeo Crystal had to be sent to a place where Master Vile could never find it, Tommy split the Zeo Crystal into five sub-crystals with Saba. Zordon then teleported the sub-crystals through holes in time and space, sending them to various locations in Earth's history. With Master Vile having turned back time on Earth and Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa successfully rendering the Power Rangers powerless, Zordon decided that the only object capable of restoring the Earth and the Rangers' powers was the Zeo Crystal. Zordon sends the five child Rangers through space and time to find their Zeo sub-crystals. Rocky's journey took him to a volcano in Latin America, circa 1936. Adam traveled centuries back into Korea's past to find his shard of the Zeo Crystal located within a waterfall. Tommy journeyed into the past of North America taking him to a Native American tribe where he learned to trust his inner self in order to find his shard of the Zeo Crystal. Kat traveled to mid-20th century Australia, where magic surrounded her quest. Aisha traveled to the wilderness of Africa, circa 1980s where she discovered an unexpected answer to her Zeo quest. Aisha is persuaded by a tribal wise woman named Ashalla to stay in Africa and try to help find a cure for the dying animals. Aisha sent Tanya, an orphan living with the tribe she encountered, to the future Angel Grove with her Zeo sub-crystal changing the course of history so that Aisha's family is now living in Africa with her. With the reunited Zeo Crystal in the hands of good, Billy used a device he constructed to negate Master Vile's time spell and return time to its normal course. Immediately after time was restored, Goldar and Rito managed to infiltrate the Command Center and plant a detonator beneath it as well as steal the reassembled Zeo Crystal while the Power Rangers were saying farewell to the Aquitian Rangers. Goldar and Rito somehow dropped the Zeo Crystal and it managed to withstand the explosion. After Zordon and Alpha 5 rebuilt the Command Center, Zordon once again divided the Zeo Crystal into five subdivisions to power his new team of Rangers. With the new Zeonizer Crystals, Zordon was able to power 5 new Rangers; the Power Rangers Zeo. Turbo The transition from Zeo to Turbo is rather nebulous as it was never explained. It can be presumed that the Zeo powers granted by the crystal were simply laid aside in exchange for the Turbo powers which Alpha created. This could explain how Tommy was later able to use his pair of Zeonizers to become the Red Zeo Ranger again in "Forever Red." Additionally, when Tommy faced his White Mighty Morphin' Ranger self in "Fighting Spirit," he reasoned that this should be impossible since the Ninja Coins had been destroyed by Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa. He made no such reference Zeo Crystal having been lost when he faces his Red Zeo Ranger self, implying that it should still be possible to access his Zeo powers. Where the crystal would have been stored during Turbo, as well as its fate after Turbo (due to the destruction of the Power Chamber), is unknown.de: ZeokristallCategory: ZeoCategory: Artifacts